친구 존 -FriendZone-
by Rapp-i
Summary: Sekarang baru kusadari, kami selalu bersama tapi tidak pernah bersatu. mungkin Tuhan hanya berencana untuk mempertemukan kami tanpa mempersatukannya. aku selalu berharap, agar Tuhan mengubah rencana itu. -Boys Love- V & Jungkook- VKook/TaeKook- Mind to Review?
1. FRIEND

**Rapp-i present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FRIENDZONE**

**FRIENDZONE | Boys Love| V / Taehyung | Jungkook | VKook| and others | School-life | Romance | hurt | typo -mungkin- bersebaran|**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

** Don't be Plagiarize **

**enjoy**

**.**

**_'seperti anak kecil yang mengharapkan mimpi indah disetiap malamnya, tapi pada keesokan paginya, dia malah menangis dan enggan tidur lagi.'_**

**.**

**.**

.

Jungkook merasa hari-harinya selalu menyenangkan. ada seseorang yang selalu bisa membuat nya tersenyum dan tertawa. orang itu tidak pernah bosan untuk menghibur Jungkook. dia selalu setia berada di samping Jungkook.

misalnya untuk sekarang ini, disaat Jungkook bersedih karena nilai matematikanya mendapat nilai buruk, orang itu selalu ada untuk menghibur Jungkook.

"ayolah jangan bersedih." orang itu menatap Jungkook dengan penuh arti. tapi apa daya, sekarang Jungkook sedang terpuruk perihal nilai matematikanya tersebut. tidak ingin di ganggu rasanya.

"tersenyum lah." kata orang itu lagi, dan mungkin sekarang aksi gilanya akan muncul lagi. Orang itu mendapat ide untuk bisa menghibur Jungkook, kemudian dia berjalan menjauhi Jungkook.

Jungkook bingung dan terus menatap kepergian orang itu.

_'apa yang ingin dilakukan Tae hyung?' _pikir Jungkook. tapi karena dia merasa sudah duduk dengan posisi yang nyaman, Jungkook jadi enggan beranjak dari tempat itu. lebih baik dia melanjutkan makannya daripada memikirkan si gila Taehyung.

orang itu, yah, Taehyung namanya. dia berjalan sambil tersenyum kepada orang yang sedang sibuk melaksanakan tugasnya untuk membersihkan lantai sekolah. dengan senyuman lebarnya, Taehyung menatap petugas itu.

petugas yang risih karena terus diperhatikan olehnya jadi jengkel. "ada apa lihat-lihat?" katanya masih dengan mengepel lantai.

"Ajjushi sudah selesai mengepel? kalau belum akan kutunggu."

"untuk apa sih? apa kau ingin melakukan hal gila lainnya?"

"iya." Taehyung tersenyum sambil mengangguk, bahkan sempat terpikir dibenaknya, bahwa petugas itu bisa membaca pikirannya.

"tugasku masih banyak, aku harus mengepel satu sekolahan ini, lagipula apa yang mau kau lakukan sih?"

"apa masih banyak kah?" ucap Taehyung dengan nada kesedihan yang dibuat-buat. "ajjushi jangan berbohong padaku. kata mamaku kalau bohong itu-"

"ya-ya-ya, ini." ucap sang petugas sembari memberikan Taehyung pel an yang tadi dia gunakan. "kau mau ini kan?"

Taehyung menatap sang Ajjushi dengan mata yang berbinar. mungkin apa yang dia pikirkan tadi benar, pasti sang Ajjushi itu bisa membaca pikiran. buktinya, dia bisa tahu kalau ia menginginkan pel an itu.

"terimakasih~" Taehyung tersenyum sambil membawa pel an yang menurutnya berat.

Taehyung segera berjalan mendekati Jungkook yang ternyata sudah menghabiskan makanannya.

"JEON JUNGKOOK!" teriak Taehyung sambil memegang gagang pel yang di anggapnya sebagai mic tersebut.

Jungkook yang kaget, sontak menengok kearah belakang dimana Taehyung berada.

"dengarkan ini." Taehyung menghembuskan nafas dan membuangnya. Jungkook yang melihat Taehyung seperti itu hanya menampakan raut wajah kebingungan. orang-orang di cafetaria juga menampakan raut wajah yang sama seperti Jungkook, tapi ada juga yang menahan tawa. menurutnya, Taehyung itu aneh. seketika, hening.

"Jeon Jungkook~ jangan sedih~ huuuuu... nanti dimarahin mama na-na-naaaa...~" Ternyata Taehyung bernyanyi, dengan nada yang aneh dia terus bernyanyi. dia menyanyikan lagu ini dengan asal-asalan. tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk memegang mic atau kita sebut saja gagang pel dan badannya dia gunakan untuk berlenggak-lenggok mengikuti irama yang dia buat sendiri. Semua orang tertawa, begitu juga dengan Jungkook, dia tersenyum melihat Taehyung. menurutnya, orang yang satu ini, sangat aneh. apa saja yang dia lakukan, terkadang membuat semua orang bisa tertawa.

"haha... sudah hyung." Tawa Jungkook pecah saat Taehyung terpeleset karena air yang keluar dari kain pel. Taehyung terjatuh kebawah dengan bokong yang mendarat duluan. "kemarilah" Jungkook menjulurkan tangan kanannya, berencana untuk menolong Taehyung. dan Taehyung menggapai tangan Jungkook, lalu ditarik nya badan Taehyung sehingga dia bisa berdiri lagi.

semua orang terus-terusan tertawa. seperti biasa, Taehyung menampilkan senyum bangganya karena telah membuat Jungkook tertawa lagi. dia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang terus menertawai aksi gilanya.

yang terpenting Jungkook(nya) bisa tersenyum kembali.

.

.

"aku tak habis pikir, ternyata kau akan meminjam pel an itu." ucap Jungkook sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Taehyung.

"kau tak akan bisa mengerti jalan pikiranku" jawab Taehyung dengan menaik-turunkan alisnya, Jungkook tersenyum lagi, baginya itu sangat lucu. "teruslah tersenyum, karena kau akan terihat manis seperti itu."

Jungkook merasa pipinya terasa panas dan aliran darahnya terus dipompa oleh jantung yang terus berdegup kencang. samar, rona merah sudah muncul di kedua pipi Jungkook. Jungkook berusaha menutupi rona itu dengan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"hei coba lihat ini." ucap Taehyung yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan menatap majalah dinding.

"ada apa?" tanya Jungkook penasaran.

kemudian mata Jungkook menangkap sebuah kertas dengan tulisan berwarna dengan Judul '20 NAMJA KEREN DISEKOLAH'

"aku ada diurutan ketiga, pantas saja banyak wanita yang mengejarku." ucap Taehyung dengan gagahnya.

Jungkook menunjukan tingkah seolah-olah ingin muntah melihat sikap Taehyung.

"coba lihat, kau diurutan ke sembilan."

"wah! berarti aku masuk sepuluh besar." ucap Jungkook senang dan dia menatap bangga kertas yang tertempel itu, tapi tiba-tiba saja dia merasa risih. orang yang disampingnya menatap dirinya seperti ingin mengintrogasi.

"a-ada apa?" Jungkook jadi kikuk karena ditatap aneh seperti itu oleh Taehyung.

"coba lihat dirimu..." Taehyung memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Jungkook, ingin menelisik setiap inci wajah Jungkook dari dekat. "masa kau disebut tampan. pasti hasil survey ini salah." katanya dan memundurkan lagi wajahnya.

apa dia tidak tahu, dengan wajah yang sedekat itu tadi, Jungkook jadi keringatan apalagi jantungnya terus berdegup kencang. rasanya panas.

"kau cocoknya berada diurutan nomor satu ini..." Jungkook melihat arah yang ditunjukan oleh Taehyung. '20 ANAK TERANEH DI SEKOLAH'

Jungkook ingin segera memukul Taehyung dan memakinya karena telah mengatainya aneh, tapi itu semua dia hentikan. dia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"ada apa? kenapa kau jadi tertawa?" Taehyung bertanya karena apa yang dia pikirkan sebelumnya, seperti 'akan di maki Jungkook' ternyata tidak sesuai.

"kau sudah lihat belum sih? siapa itu yang ada diurutan pertama?"

jujur, sebenarnya Taehyung belum melihat orang-orang yang ada di list itu, dia hanya melihat judulnya saja. tapi sekarang dia baru sadar, kenapa Jungkook tertawa sebegitu senangnya, pantas saja dia merasa aneh mendengar tawa Jungkook, ternyata ada tawa evil didalamnya.

diurutan pertama list itu adalah 'KIM TAEHYUNG'

"Sial! siapa yang membuat survey seperti ini! siapa yang membuatnya hah!" geram Taehyung.

"sudahlah hyung. haha..." akhirnya Jungkook mengentikan tawanya, "ayo kita kekelasku."

"pasti ini perbuatannya si Park Jimin..." Taehyung terus menatap kertas yang tertempel itu, Jungkook sudah berusaha menarik tangan Taehyung untuk segera pergi, tapi entahlah, sepertinya Jungkook melihat aura panas keluar dari tubuh Taehyung. jika digambarkan, seperti ada api membara yang keluar dan berkobar ditubuh Taehyung. kan seram.

"baiklah! ayo kita kekelasmu." ucap Taehyung. Jungkook hanya menatap malas kearah Taehyung yang lebih dulu berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Park Jimin!" ucap Taehyung dengan sedikit meninggikan intonasi suaranya. dia sudah sampai di kelas Jungkook.

"eh Tae hyung?"

"kau yang bikin itu kan! oh ya tentu saja kau yang buat, kau itukan ketua club Majalah Dinding!"

Jimin tersenyum evil. lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jungkook yang baru saja sampai dikelas, Jungkook segera berjalan kearahnya dan Taehyung lalu duduk disampingnya.

"kenapa kau hanya tersenyum seperti itu hah!" Taehyung jengkel juga melihat Jimin yang seperti itu.

"tentu saja aku yang buat, tapi aku 'kan tidak sembarangan membuat itu. aku memberikan angket kebanyak orang untuk diisi, dan ternyata banyak yang memilihmu, yasudah aku tulis saja kau di urutan pertama." ucap Jimin tenang.

"aku tidak begitu aneh sampai-sampai ada diurutan pertama! aku ini anak pintar! buktinya aku mendapat peringkat dua dikelas, tidak seperti kalian-_-"

Jungkook dan Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi datar, orang yang berada dihadapan mereka memang suka sombong dan merendahkan orang lain.

"memangnya kau tidak sadar? kau itukan aneh" kata Jungkook sedikit jengkel.

"eh? benar juga." dan sekarang! si aneh Taehyung baru sadar kalau dirinya aneh.

.

.

.

.

"harus ku ulangi berapa kali sih? harus pegang tanganku kalau ingin selamat ditempat keramaian!" bentak Taehyung.

"ya ampun hyung! aku ini sudah besar, aku sudah enam belas tahun."

"dan memangnya kau pikir umurku berapa tahun?"

"enam belas tahun." jawab Jungkook polos.

Taehyung menundukan kepalanya begitu menyadari sesuatu, ah rasanya ingin cepat-cepat bulan desember. "maksudku, umurku akan berapa tahun pada tanggal 30 Desember nanti, Kook?"

"tujuh belas."

"nah tuh kan! sebentar lagi aku ulang tahun, Berarti yang paling tua diantara kita siapa?"

"kau" Jungkook hanya menatap malas Taehyung, cara ini udah terlalu sering Taehyung gunakan, mentang-mentang dia lebih tua setahun dari Jungkook.

"bingo! jadi seharusnya orang yang lebih muda menuruti perkataan orang yang lebih tua." ucap Taehyung sok bijak.

"eum... baiklah." ucap Jungkook malas. "ayo kita pergi." Jungkook menjulurkan tangannya kearah Taehyung, dan Taehyung pun segera meraihnya dan menarik Jungkook untuk pulang. dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

sebenarnya alasan Jungkook untuk tidak ingin dipegang tangannya oleh Taehyung bukan karena dia merasa sudah besar, tetapi karena degupan jantung yang terus-terusan menambah cepat temponya. apalagi kesibukan Jungkook untuk sesekali menutupi rona pipinya selama mereka berjalan. ah, kan jadi ribet.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook sudah sampai dirumahnya, dia segera berjalan kekamarnya sebelum menemui eommanya hanya untuk sekedar memberitahu bahwa dia sudah sampai di rumah dengan keadaan yang selamat. tapi saat pertemuan dengan eommanya Jungkook yang ingin segera kekamar harus bisa mengurungkan waktu sedikit untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang selalu dilontarkan eommanya jika dia sudah sampai dirumah. pertanyaan seperti 'oh kau sudah pulang, bagaimana kau disekolah?' yah untuk menjawabnya pasti Jungkook segera menjawab 'biasa saja' atau 'sangat menyenangkan' dan terkadang 'tidak buruk' Jungkook hanya menjawabnya sesingkat itu. yah, lebih baik menjawab tapi singkat, daripada tidak menjawab sama sekali.

akhirnya Jungkook sampai dikamarnya, menaruh tasnya di atas meja belajar. dia melonggarkan sedikit dasi yang ia kenakan, membuka satu kancing yang paling atas dan membuka ikat pinggangnya. bukannya segera mengganti baju tapi dia malah merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur miliknya.

"melelahkan..." gumam Jungkook dan segera menutup kelopak matanya. tapi tiba-tiba sebuah peringatan muncul dari otaknya, seketika membuat Jungkook membuka matanya. dia mendesah pelan, ah iya besok ada Remedial Matematika. Jungkook mengerang, dia benar-benar membenci mata pelajaran yang satu itu.

Jungkook jadi tidak mood untuk tidur, dia memilih untuk segera mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuh dan mungkin juga otaknya. dia meraih handuk dan segera memasuki kamar mandi.

setelahnya, dari luar kamar mandi hanya terdengar suara kran air dan suara emas yang sedang mengalunkan lagu yang indah keluar dari mulut Jungkook.

.

.

Jungkook sudah selesai dengan acara membersihkan tubuhnya. tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut yang masih basah, air-air menetes dari ujung rambut Jungkook dan jatuh ke pundak Jungkook, lalu jatuh melewati dada, lalu turun kebawah dan berakhir dengan terserapnya air-air itu oleh celana tidur yang sudah dia kenakan. dia belum memakai piayama nya karena dia ingin mengeringkan rambut dan tubuhnya yang masih tersisa bulir-bulir air.

dia merasa segar sekarang. semangatnya untuk belajar jadi meningkat, masih dengan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, Jungkook segera menduduki kursi belajarnya dan mengambil buku matematika dari tasnya. tapi sebelum itu, matanya sempat melihat kalender kecil yang berada diatas meja belajarnya. disana terdapat angka yang sudah dilingkari dengan tinta spidol merah, oh bukan, itu bukan lingkaran tapi tanda membentuk hati. angka itu adalah angka 30 dengan huruf besar dan tebal diatas berderet angka-angka, huruf besar itu merangkai sebuah kata 'NOVEMBER'. itu berarti, dua hari lagi. Jungkook tersenyum, sebulan sebelum tanggal kelahiran Taehyung akan menjadi hari penting baginya.

yah, hari pernyataan cintanya pada Taehyung.

hari dimana dia akan mengutarakan isi hatinya yang sudah terpendam selama bertahun-tahun.

perasaan mengagumi sosok Taehyung.

perasaan sukanya pada Taehyung.

dua hari lagi, pernyataan itu akan terungkap.

tak sabar ingin mendengar jawabannya.

ya?

atau...

tidak?

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>datang dan membawa fanfic baru~<p>

semoga kalian suka...

Chapter 1 buat basa-basi dulu khekhe

aku mau lihat respon dari kalian, jadi jangan lupa untuk Review nya yah~

kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan...

jangan jadi Sider -Silent Reader- yah..

bye~


	2. ZONE

**FRIENDZONE**

**FRIENDZONE | Boys Love| V / Taehyung | Jungkook | VKook| and others | School-life | Romance | hurt | typo -mungkin- bersebaran|**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**Don't be Plagiarize**

**enjoy**

**.**

**'Anak itu terus memberontak tak ingin tidur, tapi akhirnya dia lelah dan tertidur, begitu terbangun, dia tersenyum dan jadi ingin tidur kembali.'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jungkook masih saja memperhatikan tanggal 30 November yang ada di kalender mejanya. tapi tiba-tiba saja pendengarannya mendengar ada suara seperti pintu yang terbuka, entahlah, tapi Jungkook tidak ingin menoleh kearah pintu itu. dia sudah tahu siapa yang masuk kekamarnya tanpa memastikannya lagi. walau begitu, Jungkook jadi panik dan membalik lembaran kalender meja dan membuatnya kembali lagi pada bulan Oktober, tentu saja ini demi menutupi gambar hati yang dia buat di tanggal 30 November.

"Hai Kookie~" sapa Taehyung.

dugaan Jungkook benar, sudah pasti Taehyung lah yang membuka pintu itu. lagipula siapa lagi yang masuk kekamar Jungkook tanpa mengetuk pintu selain Taehyung. itu sudah jadi kebiasaan Taehyung jika ingin memasuki kamar Jungkook, tak peduli jika orang didalamnya sedang tidur, belajar bahkan sedang berganti baju. sebenarnya Jungkook sudah memberi peringatan pada Taehyung tapi lama kelamaan Jungkook jengah juga, Taehyung tak akan mau mendengar ucapannya untuk masalah ini.

"ada apa datang malam-malam begini?" Jungkook menoleh kearah Taehyung dan sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat Taehyung membawa tas punggungnya.

"ingin mengajarimu matematika."

"benarkah? hanya itu?" tanya Jungkook mulai penasaran.

"dan menginap.." Taehyung terkekeh dan menaruh tas punggungnya disamping meja belajar Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi datar. "untuk apa menginap?"

"memangnya tidak boleh?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook lekat dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Jungkook.

"te-tentu saja boleh." entah mengapa Jungkook jadi gugup, dia tidak bisa lama memandang bola mata Taehyung dengan begitu lekatnya, maka dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya menuju buku matematika diatas mejanya.

Taehyung tersenyum, lalu dengan sigap mengambil buku matematika Jungkook dan membawanya keatas kasur king size milik Jungkook.

"hey! mau diapakan?"

"kan sudah kubilang, aku ingin mengajarimu matematika." Taehyung duduk bersila diatas kasur dan menepuk-nepuk kasur. "duduk disini."

mau tidak mau, Jungkook berjalan kearah kasurnya dan menduduki tempat dimana Taehyung menepuk-nepuknya tadi.

"kau itu bodoh sekali sih,masa pelajaran mudah seperti ini saja tidak tahu." Taehyung mulai mencibir saat melihat kertas hasil ulangan Jungkook yang mendapat tinta merah yang bertuliskan 55.

"uh~ kau tahu kan aku tidak pintar matematika." ucap Jungkook sedih sambil menatap nanar kertas ulangan miliknya.

"sini, biar aku ajari. bagian mana yang kau tidak tahu?" tanya Taehyung.

"ini." Jungkook menunujuk soal yang menurutnya sangat rumit.

Taehyung melihatnya dan menepuk dahinya sendiri sambil berpikir _'betapa bodohnya orang ini'_

"soal seperti ini saja tidak tahu? hei, bahkan anak kecil pun bisa mengerjakannya!" ucap Taehyung jengkel.

"aku memang tidak tahu." Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap Taehyung. sementara yang ditatap hanya menenggak salivanya gugup, karena melihat makhluk manis dihadapannya.

"ya sudahlah, begini yah, minus 100 jika ditambah 20 hasilnya jadi minus 80." ucap Taehyung sambil menulis angka yang ia sebutkan tadi.

sementara itu, Jungkook sudah bersiap untuk protes. "kenapa hasilnya minus 80? jelas-jelas 100 tambah 20 hasilnya 120! anak TK saja tahu itu. kalau begitu aku 'kan benar, ini semua salah seonsaengnim! kenapa dia menyalahkan jawaban ku! curang! kau juga! masa seperti ini saja sal-auuu.." Jungkook menatap horor kepada Taehyung. sementara Taehyung melihat Jungkook dengan ekspresi kesal. aksinya memukul kepala Jungkook benar juga, siapa tahu bisa menyadarkan Jungkook akan kebodohannya itu.

"bodoh! kau yang salah! kau harus melihat minus disamping angka 100 ini Jeon Jungkook!" alis Taehyung berkedut menandakan dia benar-benar kesal.

"untuk apa melihat garis jelek seperti ini, kita itu harus fokus kepada angka..." jawab Jungkook sambil menunjuk angka 100 di lembar soal, dan dengan tangan kanan, mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi korban pemukulan 'KDRT' -Kekerasan Dalam Rumah Tetangga-

"walaupun ini hanya garis, tapi itu sangat berarti kook." ucap Taehyung sambil berusaha menenangkan emosi. "aish! ini pelajaran SD..." ucap Taehyung sambil menatap Jungkook yang masih sibuk melihat deretan angka.

"oh jadi begitu... berarti kita harus melihat garis jelek ini juga." ucap Jungkook sambil mengangguk-angguk. yah! sepertinya Jungkook mulai mengerti. Taehyung pun tersenyum. "tapi tetap saja 100 tambah 20 jawabannya 120." Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Taehyung yang sudah terkapar diranjangnya.

_'Tuhan... bagaimana aku bisa mengajarinya.' _doa Taehyung dalam hati.

tiba-tiba saja ide cemerlang datang dari langit. Taehyung tersenyum dan membangkitkan diri dari kasur lalu duduk bersila kembali.

"kook, coba kau bayangkan." ucap Taehyung serius. "minus ini kau anggap sebagai hutang."

"apa hubungannya matematika dengan hutang!" cerocos Jungkook. "auu... kenapa kau memukul ku lagi!" protes Jungkook.

"jangan memotong pembicaraan ku" ucap Taehyung dengan ekspresi datar. "baiklah, aku lanjutkan. kau bayangkan minus ini hutang, lalu kau lihat angka 100 ini. itu berarti, hutangmu ada 100." Taehyung melihat Jungkook yang mengangguk. "lalu 20 yang ada disini, itu berati, kau sudah membayar 20 untuk membayar hutangmu. jadi sisa hutang mu tinggal berapa?"

"tentu saja tinggal 80." jawab Jungkook cepat.

"lalu karena itu hutang jadinya..." Taehyung membiarkan Jungkook melanjutkan perkataannya.

"hutang adalah minus-" Jungkook menunjukan pose berpikirnya. "-jadi sisanya tinggal minus 80. wahhh... jadi seperti itu!"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook bangga. "akhirnya kau bisa, baiklah soal selanjutnya!"

"baiklah!" karena merasa bahwa dirinya mulai mengerti, Jungkook jadi semangat melanjutkannya. untuk sementara ini, Jungkook merasa bahwa matematika MUDAH.

.

.

sudah tengah malam, Taehyung sudah selesai mengajari Jungkook matematika, bahkan mereka berdua sudah tertidur. Jungkook benar-benar sangat nyaman dengan tidurnya sekarang. sebenarnya Jungkook akan sangat senang jika tidur berdua, bersama Taehyung seperti sekarang ini.

posisi favorite nya saat tidur adalah memeluk sesuatu misalnya bantal guling atau boneka, karena jika tidak seperti itu, dia akan sulit sekali tidur. tapi sekarang, guling dengan boneka itu bisa digantikan dengan tubuh Taehyung.

memeluk Taehyung seperti ini, sangat lah menyenangkan dan pastinya mendebarkan. Jungkook merasa, dia akan bermimpi indah malam ini.

lagipula, Taehyung tidak masalah dengan Jungkook yang memeluknya, ini memang sudah jadi kebiasaannya jika sedang tidur bersama. ini sudah mereka lakukan semenjak mereka masih kecil.

.

.

"hei kalian bangunlah!" eomma Jungkook menggoncangkan dua tubuh yang masih sangat enggan untuk bangun. "bangun! nanti kalian kesiangan."

"eung... lima menit lagi." gumam Taehyung.

"bangun!" Eomma Jungkook mulai geram, dia pergi kekamar mandi dan mengambil segayung air dan mencipratkannya ke wajah Jungkook dan Taehyung. dengan cipratan air itu membuat Jungkook dan Taehyung terbangun. dengan malas mereka menduduki dirinya dan melihat jam weker yang ada di nakas.

"kita akan terlambat hyung..." ucap Jungkook yang masih belum bangun sepenuhnya.

"iya..." sama saja, Taehyung juga masih belum benar-benar bangun.

"kalian masih mau seperti ini? baiklah! kalian nanti akan benar-benar TERLAMBAT!" teriak eomma Jungkook di akhir kata.

teriakan itu membuat Jungkook dan Taehyung terlonjak dan sekarang mereka baru sadar sepenuhnya.

"Terlambattt..." keduanya panik dan langsung berlari kearah kamar mandi.

"aku dulu.." Jungkook menarik Taehyung yang lebih dulu masuk ke kamar mandi.

"aku duluan lah... aku yang lebih dulu sampai." protes Taehyung.

"Jika seperti itu kalian akan terlambat! mandi berdua saja!"

"hah! mandi berdua!" teriak mereka bersama-sama.

"itu 'kan sudah sering kalian lakukan sejak kecil. sudah, cepat mandi!" eomma Jungkook segera mendorong Taehyung dan Jungkook menuju kamar mandi, lalu segera menutup pintu.

"mandinya jangan lama-lama yah.." teriak Eomma Jungkook kepada dua orang yang sudah berada didalam kamar mandi.

.

"baiklah, kalau begitu kita harus cepat kook." Taehyung segera membuka bajunya dan menatap Jungkook yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan jari jemarinya. "hei ada apa kook?" Taehyung mendekati Jungkook dan menundukan kepalanya hendak melihat wajah Jungkook. dan oh! Taehyung segera menegakkan lagi tubuhnya dan sedikit menjauh dari Jungkook. wajahnya memerah sekarang, wajahnya sama merahnya dengan wajah Jungkook.

sekarang Taehyung mengerti kenapa wajah Jungkook memerah seperti itu.

oh shit! bahkan sewaktu mereka kecil, disaat mereka mandi berdua tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuh itu terlihat biasa saja, tapi sekarang...

memikirkan itu saja membuat wajah mereka merah sempurna.

"ka-kau mandi di ujung sana, dan a-aku mandi diujung sini. kita sama-sama menghadap dinding." ucap Taehyung. "a-aku janji tak akan mengintip." sial, kenapa suasana nya seperti ini? rasanya _panas._

Jungkook mengangguk lalu dia mengambil posisi seperti yang Taehyung maksud.

mereka berdua pun mandi sambil menutup mata dan jangan lupa dengan wajah yang memerah.

.

.

mereka keluar bersama dengan handuk yang sudah menutupi setengah badan mereka. masih dengan wajah yang memerah, Jungkook dan Taehyung segera berpakaian. Jungkook membuka lemari dan mengambil pakaiannya.

"a-aku memakai baju di dalam kamar mandi saja." Jungkook memasuki kamar mandi dan buru-buru berpakaian.

sementara itu, Taehyung mengambil pakaiannya dari dalam tas ransel yang berisi pakaian dan buku-buku yang sudah dia bawa dari rumah.

.

Jungkook tak habis pikir, kegiatan mandi bersama yang sering mereka lakukan sejak kecil akhirnya terulang kembali. apalagi saat Jungkook _tak sengaja _melihat bagian itu. ekhem! wajah Jungkook benar-benar merah.

Jungkook sudah selesai berpakaian dan membuka pintu hendak keluar. tapi saat dia membukanya, dia tidak melihat sosok Taehyung lagi didalam kamar, dia melihat pintu kamar sudah terbuka. Jungkook mengambil tas punggungnya dan keluar menuju ruang makan. dan benar saja, Taehyung sudah lebih dulu sampai.

Jungkook menoleh kearah jam dinding besar dirumahnya. dia mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat ada yang aneh pada jam itu.

"eomma... sepertinya jam itu sudah rusak, jam itu telat 15 menit." ucap Jungkook pada sang eomma yang sedang asik memakan sarapannya bersama sang suami dan Taehyung.

Eomma Jungkook tersenyum jahil. "tadi eomma iseng mempercepat jam weker yang ada dikamar mu."

Jungkook menatap Eommanya dengan ekspresi datar. _'sialan, ditipu dengan eomma sendiri!'_

"sudahlah, cepat kau makan, sebelum kalian benar-benar terlambat."

.

.

"sudah lama sekali kita tidak mandi berdua seperti tadi." ucap Taehyung setelah ia dengan Jungkook turun dari mobil dan berpamitan dengan appa Jungkook.

"Jangan bahas itu." Jungkook mempercepat langkahnya, yah dia malu.

"sebenarnya, untuk apa kita malu? kita sudah sering mandi bersama sewaktu kecil, lagi pula, aku 'kan juga sudah sering melihat _milik_mu dulu"

"Yak! jangan dibahas!" wajah Jungkook memerah kembali dan dia langsung berlari menuju kelasnya, meninggalkan Taehyung yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. tapi tawanya berhenti saat dia teringat sesuatu. "labih baik jangan ku beritahu, kalau tadi aku tak sengaja melihat milik Jungkook." Taehyung berjalan sambil menunduk dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

.

.

.

tak di sangka besok adalah tanggal 30 November, Jungkook benar-benar tak sabar ingin menyatakan perasaannya itu pada Taehyung.

_'awalnya hanya berupa perasaan kagum, tapi entah mengapa perasaan kagum itu tergantikan dengan perasaan suka, dan perasaan suka itu menjadi perasaan cinta'_

Jungkook tersenyum sebelum tidur. dia mengambil guling kesayangannya, dan memeluknya lalu tertidur.

.

.

Jungkook sudah selesai sarapan dan sekarang, ia hanya menunggu Taehyung untu datang kerumahnya.

"Pagi..." Taehyung tersenyum cerah dan membungkuk kepada eomma dan appa Taehyung. lalu dia menatap Jungkook sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

"kebetulan sekali, Jungkook baru saja selesai sarapan. baiklah, ayo kita berangkat." ucap Appa Jungkook, dan ia beranjak dari ruang makan menuju garasi, tak lupa juga dia mengambil kunci mobilnya.

Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah duduk manis didalam mobil, sementara appa Jungkook yang mengemudi.

.

.

"hei nanti saat istirahat, kau kekelas ku yah." ucap Jungkook sebelum berpisah dengan Taehyung menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

"bukankah itu yang sering ku lakukan saat istirahat" Taehyung tersenyum.

"eum, hanya memberitahu saja, siapa tahu kau lupa."

"baiklah..." Taehyung mengelus rambut Jungkook dan pergi dari situ menuju kelasnya.

Jungkook tersenyum senang sambil menatap Punggung Taehyung yang terus berjalan menjauh.

.

.

saat istirahat seperti ini lah yang Jungkook tunggu, dia jadi tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan Taehyung. dan tidak butuh waktu lama, orang yang ditunggu akhirnya datang juga. tapi bukannya menyapa seperti yang biasa dia lakukan, Taehyung malah berjalan menuju Jimin yang berada disamping Jungkook.

"Jimin.." sapa Taehyung. dan melihat itu membuat Jungkook sedikit jengkel. "kau benar-benar tampan hari ini..." ucap Taehyung lagi dengan mengedipkan matanya. andai saja dia tahu bahwa Jungkook benar-benar kesal sekarang.

Jimin melihat Jungkook dan dia mengerti, lalu Jimin menggusap pundak Jungkook. "tenanglah, jangan berpikiran negatif." ucap Jimin kepada Jungkook, lalu dia melihat kearah Taehyung. "hey kau! ada apa? aku yakin dengan sikap mu yang seperti ini, pasti ada sesuatu." Jimin menelisik.

Taehyung terkekeh. "tadi itu, tugas seni baru saja dikumpulkan, lalu kata seonsaengnim 'Bagi karya yang tertempel di majalah dinding, akan mendapatkan nilai A+ , saya akan menyerahkannya pada ketua klub majalah dinding' begitu katanya." ucap Taehyung sambil meniru ucapan seonsaeng nya.

"baiklah aku mengerti." tanpa dijelaskan dengan detail pun Jimin sudah mengerti.

"benarkah..." Taehyung tersenyum penuh kemenangnya dan spontan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Jimin. dan itu membuat Jimin menjadi gugup.

_'apa itu? mata ku yang salah liat atau apa? sepertinya aku melihat Jimin merona' _batin Jungkook. tapi setelah itu, Jungkook langsung menggubris semua pemikirannya itu. '_Jimin tidak akan seperti itu' _batinnya lagi.

Jimin mengangguk. "okey, masalah selesai!" ucap Taehyung. "oh ya, Hai Kookie~" sapa Taehyung.

"hai hyung. eum... ikut aku yah."

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya. "mau kemana?"

"ikuti saja"

Jungkook membawa Taehyung ke taman sekolah, dan mereka menduduki kursi taman sekolah itu.

"ada apa?" ucap taehyung yang memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta semenjak mereka sampai ditempat itu.

"eumm.. itu, jadi gini-"

"hei Taehyung, Jungkook" tiba-tiba myungsoo teman sekelas Jungkook lewat dan menyapa mereka.

"oh hai Myungsoo..." Taehyung tersenyum cerah sambil melambai kepada Myungsoo yang datang hanya sekedar lewat. sementara Jungkook terdiam. "jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi Kook?"

"aku... eung.. a-aku-"

"Jungkook, Taehyung, hai~" sapa Youngjae, teman mereka berdua. dan lagi, Taehyung memberikannya senyuman khas miliknya kepada Youngjae yang lewat.

"hyung... aku itu-"

"oh kau disini rupanya. Taehyung, kau kan ada tugas untuk mencari buku di per-" kali ini yang datang teman sekelas Taehyung, dia datang untuk mengingatkan Taehyung akan sesuatu.

"AAAAA... kenapa banyak pengganggu sih!" tiba-tiba Jungkook berteriak, dan mendapat tatapan aneh dari Taehyung dan Jaebum. "sudahlah hyung, nanti saja bicaranya." ucap Jungkook dan segera pergi dari tempat itu dengan wajah sedikit memerah. mungkin dia malu.

.

.

"kau itu kenapa sih Kook? kau ingin bicara apa?" kali ini Taehyung bertanya pada Jungkook yang masih enggan berbicara. sekarang, mereka sedang berjalan menuju halte bus untuk segera pulang.

"eum, bicara disitu saja." Jungkook menunjuk kearah kursi di taman kota.

"baiklah."

Taehyung dan Jungkook menduduki dirinya di kusi itu, Taehyung tersenyum kepada Jungkook.

"cepat katakan.."

"j-jadi begini, aku-aku..." _'Sial, kenapa jadi gugup begini?' _pikir Jungkook.

"cepat katakan." ucap Taehyung sambil mengusap rambut Jungkook, memberikan ketenangan untuk Jungkook.

Jantung Jungkook terus berdetak kencang, dia terus mengendalikan detakan Jantung itu, tapi entah mengapa malah semakin kencang. Jungkook menggiit bibir bawahnya, sebelum mengatakan kalimat yang terus dia tahan dari dulu. "A-Aku Mencintai mu!" Jungkook menutup mata sambil mengatakan itu semua.

Taehyung tersentak dan langsung manarik tangannya dari atas kepala Jungkook. dan Jungkook pun membuka perlahan matanya dan melihat ekspresi wajah Taehyung yang kaget.

_'kau sudah mengatakannya Kook, kau sudah mengatakannya!' _batin Jungkook.

"maafkan aku." Taehyung menatap sedih kepada Jungkook. "tidak bisa."

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Hei-yo!<p>

okey, bagaimana tanggapan kalian dengan Chapter ini^^

tolong di review yah, jangan diam aja. jangan jadi Sider.

sedih loh, kalau liat banyak Sider *lebay

oh ya, Terimakasih buat kalian yang sudah nge Review~ aku cinta kalian muaaach

.

.

Balasan Review untuk para guest…

Dindanafsiah : iya FF baru lagi yuhuuu…. Aku juga suka, suka, suka *ala ipin* ini udah di lanjut yah, terimakasih sudah review…

Yull : iya ceritanya udah lanjut, terimakasih udah suka XD terimakasih juga sudah review…

Melinda : iya Taehyung ulangtahun dibulan Desember, jadi Kookie mau menyatakannya cintanya sebulan sebelum Taehyung ultah *kayaknya itu udah dijelasin hihi oh ya terimakasih sudah review…

Enjieee : hai Eonnieee, iya baru lagi nih^^ 09:07 nya gak tau lagi mau diapain'-' khekhe. terimakasih udah review yah eonnn…

.

dan jawaban untuk yang udah login via PM yo~

.

Bye~


End file.
